Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5536691-20121219121650
UserID: genrou (iOS) - Kindly send me a cheer telling me what you want. Need to retrieve those cards first. Will send trade after that. - Kindly note that those in my deck are NOT for sale. - Trading my 4 PP for your 5 ED, or 4 ED for your 5 PP. Selling regular cards (for ED/PP, negotiable): FOREST Anael, Ruler of Venus - 2 (2 cards for 3) Arbor Avenger - 1 Ares, God of War - 2 (2 cards for 3) Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard - 3 Betrayer Sariel - 2 Blood Drinker Princess - 7 Blood Hunter Orc - 2 Dark Knight Dragon - 8 Disruptive Draconian - 7 Dissolute Grimalkin - 12 Eager Ammit - 4 Enraged Chronos - 8 Festering Blood Duchess - 3 Furcas the Wise - 8 Graveyard Dullahan - 1 Great Griffon - 2 Holy Wyvern - 2 Legendary Witch Rita Repulsa - 5 Liberty Seeker Amphitryon - 3 Lushgrowth Leonard - 12 Machine Lord Talos - 3 Mielikki, Forest Huntress - 5 Nemean Lion - 1 Nemus the Guardian - 1 Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit - 3 Ominous Reaper - 3 Pestering Cait Sith - 2 (2 cards for 3) Prosperous Baby Dragon - 30k Coins Prosperous Young Dragon - 50k Coins Sand Fortress Watchman - 2 Sensate Ara - 2 Silent Gyhldeptis - 3 Silvia, Divine Nymph - 15 Smoldering Nidhogg - 2 Timber Dragon - 1 Verdant Mandrake Nymph - 10 Werewolf of the Dawn - 3 Zombified Nidhogg - 8 WATER Abyss Goliath - 1 Aerial Scope Tiggunernit - 1 Artemis the Chaste - 2 Bewitching Scylla - 1 Conflicting Bat Betty - 2 (2 cards for 3) Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law - 2 (2 cards for 3) Divine Invoker Reticula - 2 (2 cards for 3) Elegant Naga Raja - 2 Fedora, Death Facade - 2 Fickle Vampiress - 2 Four-Armed Muidris - 8 Genius Baby Dragon - 25 Ghoulish Barbarian - 5 Halcyon Asmodeus - 3 Hel, Ruler of the Dead - 2 Holy Dragon - 2 Ice Dragon - 15 Imperial Wyvern - 3 Inquisitive Myco Goddess - 5 Legendary Jiaolong - 1 Nike, Goddess of Triumph - 12 Melancholy Undine - 12 Mors, Goddess of Death - 3 Odin the Commander - 1 Proud Astaroth - 1 Pure Snow Maiden - 8 Raging Astaroth - 2 Raging Leviathan - 2 Rampaging Ceto - 2 Seajewel Vouivre - 1 Serpent Tamer Eridanus - 2 Silent Mermaid - 3 Star Reader - 3 Stormcaller Silpheed - 12 Therianthrope Awakening - 2 Undersea Gladiatrix - 5 Voidtide Elf - 2 Whirlpool Gargoyle - 3 Whispering Celestial - 3 FIRE Alexis Unbound - 35 Awakening Grim Reaper - 18 Crimson Ghoul - 1 Deranged Nightmare - 4 Great Sage Sun Wukong - 1 Djieien of Eternal Life - 35 Fatespeaker Bifrons - 10 Firelord Balrog - 1 Flameseer Apophis - 12 Flaming Sauron - 2 Hermes, Anointed Emissary - 4 Herolord Verethragna - 4 Impetuous Hrungnir - 3 King Dragon - 2 Lady Black Cat, Frolicker - 2 (2 cards for 3) Lavabeast Vritra - 1 Mighty Baby Dragon - 1 (5 MBD for 4) Mighty Young Dragon - 2 (3 MYD for 4) Money Hungry Ursa - 3 Nemesis, Punishment Deity - 2 (2 cards for 3) Netherworld King - 2 Nova Summoner - 3 Pondering Belial - 8 Pyromancer of Fungus Grove - 70 Q.T. Upierzyca Joker - 5 Quarantined Kanassa - 3 Scheming Focalor - 3 Seething Pumpkin King - 3 Stalwart Beast Battalion - 3 Stealth Panther Warmonger - 7 Succubus Twin Bovina - 5 Svarog the Leader - 2 Tempest Drake - 2 (2 cards for 3) Twinwall Firewyrm - 1 Vithar of Divine Boots - 5 Zairic Antagonist - 4 Zombified Surtr - 3